Neglected
by CosmosianLord
Summary: Natsu has been ignored by his Guild Mates after the GMG. His best friend Lucy has hooked up with Sting during the GMG when the dragons came and Lucy keeps ignoring Natsu. Natsu had feelings for Lucy but that might just change... Rated M just in case BTW this is not Anima it thinks it is, idk guys. It is FairyTail. I do not own FairyTail. Pairings: NaLu NaZa NaMira NatsuxMeredy
1. Chapter 1 So Rude

Hello this is my first fanfic so please do not yell at me if I did something wrong! If you lke it review I will read all and yeah, I might not do it sometimes but I garuntee you we will finish the story. I will never stop an incomplete story cause I want to fill the empty space.

ANYWAYS, ENJOY! :) (BTW HAPPY WON'T BE IN STORY BECAUSE HAPPY DIED MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED IN STORY)

NaLu might be at the END.(Not a fan of NaLu btw fan of NaZa but NaLu fits with story better)

NatsuxMeredy

NO LEMONS I AM A NOT A PERVERT

' means thoughts

" means talking

Natsu was walking up the street to go to FairyTail in a very sad way. He was really sad because everyone was really mean to him after the Grand Magic Games and were ignoring him including Erza, Gray, Lucy, Levy, and was happening for 4 weeks. Gajeel and Romeo didn't because Gajeel does'nt care and Romeo loves Natsu too much. Second of all while Natsu was fighting future Rogue, Lucy hooked up with Sting. Natsu didn't understand, He doesn't know why Lucy his best friend would just leave him like that. He even loved her so much. She was even ignoring him. Every time he tried to talk to her she would always make up things to just get away from him. Natsu finally got in the sat at the nearest table and just put his head down. Gray and Gajeel put up their first fight but Erza gladly stopped them. In the bar with Mira, Sting was sitting their with Lucy. Lucy noticed that Natsu came in but didn't care. All of a sudden Lucy started making an announcement. " Attention Fairy Tail! I have a very important announcement to make." Lucy announced, which made Natsu's head come out of its hiding place. He had a tear in his eyes looking at her beautiful brown and black eyes. "Sting is now apart of Fairytail he already has his mark by the way." Everyone was surprised at that. 'Even though he laughed at her getting beat up by Minerva in the Grand Magic Games and now she was his boyfriend. But everyone forgave him just because Lucy was his boyfriend, all except Natsu. It's been a few hours since that announcement. Natsu was sitting in his old shack in the forest in his bed looking at the pictures with him and Happy. He would never forget the day Happy gave up his life to save Natsu from Master Hades. "Happy I hope your okay…" Natsu cried quietly. Right then and there he knew what he had to do. There was no other choice…

TO BE CONTINUED

So nice cliffhanger right? Well it was really short I bet but the next chapter will be made right after I publish this one so don't worry for a long update. I'm gonna try to at least do 2 chapters. More than 2 in weekends DEFINITLY.

So please review for more and favorite and follow and chill till the next ONE!


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving

What did I tell you guys? Hmm? Well this is going to be way longer that the last Chapter so don't worry.

Anyways hope you enjoy and yeah, enjoy!

' means thoughts

" means talking

BTW this might be a Harem but absolutely no LEMONS

Tartaros Arc is not in this Fanfic.

Natsu knew what to do. He was gonna leave the Guild. He was really serious about it. He wrote down a note saying 'I am leaving the guild and start a new life. I don't want to say way.' Natsu returned this to the guild late at night when noone was there.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll have to leave if this is how you want it to be."Natsu said as a tear went a down his right cheek.

Natsu set out in the cold, scary forest with his professional grin. The next day in the guild everyone was terribly in horror when they found out Natsu left.

AT THE GUILD HALL

Everyone was sad but then remembered that they hated him for no apparent reason. Makarov didn't know because he is at a meeting with the Wizard Saints for a whole month.

"Natsu…." Lucy said quietly with a frown. Her eyes had a sadness in her eyes. She didn't know why he left. Even though she had tried erase every single trace of him from her life.

" Hey babe, whats up?" said Sting.

" Oh it's nothing Sting." Lucy said

"K babe" Sting replied, "Wanna go to a festival? I got tickets!" He tickled her

Lucy laughed comically and agreed "Ok"

Natsu's POV

I was trying hard not to think of Lucy and the Guild. I doubt they even care I'm gone.

I was just walking about minding my own buissness and then I met a Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear standing right in front of me. I was very shocked

"Natsu" Jellal said without greeting.

"Umm, yeah?" I said quietly lookning at the ground.

"We need your help" Ultear and Meredy said in unison.

"For what?" Natsu said," I already left my guild, FairyTail that wretched place!" Natsu growled

The 3 Crime Sorciere Mages were shocked.

"Why leave your Guild? We need you and them for this." Ultear said in worry.

I started to tear up. "They've ignored me for the past 4 weeks! Not only that they don't even care about me! Worse my best friend that I had feelings for ignored me and became Sting's girlfriend! What else could I do?"

"Natsu we're really sorry." Jellal said emotionless

I turned around and walked away, but Meredy stopped him.

"Natsu you need to calm down, the past is in the past we can help you get through this." Meredy said.

Noone's Point of View right now

Natsu started to calm down and stop crying

"*Sniff* *Sniff* I want to ask you guys something." Natsu said emotionless

"Huh? What is it? Ultear said in interest and confusion

"*Sniff*Sniff* Can I join your guild? But you cannot tell anyone that I am in this. I don't want news to spread around." Natsu said this seriously that shocked all 3 Crime Sorciere Mages.

"Uh-uh yeah I guess" Ultear said shocked and looked like this, 8O.

"Great!" Natsu's mood immediately changed to a nice one and gave his well-known smirk.

They immediately walked to the guild hall, but their was something going on. Automatically they were attacked by the strongest Dark Guild, Titan's Hand.

The Guild Master was their and his name was Sauron. He used Sentoatic magic. It is really strong, the element is ice it is so cold that it is hot just like Liquid Nitrogen. All of Sauron's guild members were as strong as Makarov even the weakest ones. But that didn't stop Natsu. He did stumble and fall for 5 minutes while the 3 Mages were trapped. Meredy broke was broken cause she fell and tripped when they got captured in a Magic Sealing net that stuck to the ground unless someone from the outside takes it out.

"Muhahahahah!" Sauron yelled. "You will never win!"

"Keep talking with that big Ego and you will never win!" Natsu cried out.

"Shut it brat!" Sauron yelled he shot a Sentoatic wave at Natsu but he quickly dodged it.

"Why'd you attack us anyway?" Natsu yelled in anger.

"Well we seem to attack any strong mages in our way and you guys are strong" Sauron said creepily.

"Natsu watch out! He leads the strongest Dark Guild and he is stronger than Makarov!" Jellal shouted.

Natsu simply nodded while Sauron shot another Sentoatic wave. But to his surprise Natsu gulped the whole wave down, but started screaming in pain as he yelled out, "SENTOATIC FLAME DRAGON MODE!"

Suaron was shocked by this and shot another one but it just got eaten by Natsu again.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?!" Sauron yelled in confusion.

Natsu didn't answer, instead he replied with,

"SENTOATIC FLAME DRAGON SECRET ARTS, NITRO TWISTER!"

The whole guild full of Makarov filled members flew away with defeat never to be see again.

THE GUILD HALL

Some of the guild was actaully bored without their Fire-DragonSlayer around, they all left brcause of that. They wished Gajeel, Wendy, and Sting would be like him, but that never happened.

Sting never really liked Natsu, thats why he ignored him just like everyone else.

"Why don't you guys act like Natsu? Its boring!" Macoa yelled.

Lucy's eyes saddened at the Fire Dragon Slayer's name. She didn't know why.

"Pfff that little baby is a dick! I would never be like him not even if you killed me!" Sting yelled.

Lucy frowned.

Romeo finally spoke up.

"Why don't you guys like him!? Huh!? Why!? *Sniff* *Sniff* I love him so why do you guys hate him so much!? Especially you Lucy you have been ignoring him the most! Whenever he tries to talk to you you always make-up excuses saying you have something important to do! But you don't! I know you're lying because I felt you lying, I felt really bad for Natsu and he was my role model! Even my dad ignored him! Now he left all because of everyone in the guild!"

The whole guild stood in silence. Lucy felt really guilty. Sting just spit at one of his pictures and growled. Romeo ran out of the guild. Macao tried to stop him but it didn't work. Lucy was really sad of what just happened, so she walked out of the guild. Sting tried to stop her but Gajeel stopped him saying,

"Stop, she needs some time."

Sting was mad with a surprised face and then punched Gajeel.

"Shut up, bitch!" Sting yelled angrily.

"..." Gajeel was really hurt.

Sting did a few more punches and then stopped. The Iron Dragon-Slayer was fainted. The whole guild was shocked they started yelling at him.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Macao yelled.

"Why'd you do that to a guildmate!?" Wakaba yelled.

Everyone stopped yelling and talking while Sting walked out the door in anger.

"I'll kill you Natsu" Sting whispered in anger but no one heard.

"Wait,why are we yelling at him if we weren't being proper guildmates to Natsu?" Macao said in fear.

The guild stood silent for a second.

"We were jealous cause he is really strong and he always defeats the enemy and saves everyone." The Bluenette said in emotion (Levy)

TO BE CONTINUED

What's up guys? Is this a long enough chapter? Well if it was long enough and you enjoyed, thanks! Hope you guys leave a review btw I'm gonna post another one about half an hour just to get ready for the next one. Expect 5 chapters today because today's Saturday. And expect it tomorrow too. Leave a review it will help a lot and bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Made Anew

**Hey guys! Just before we start I know I said I would make 2 tomorrow but I didn't have the time but now I do and aftter this chapter I am going to make a one-shot story! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Means thoughts: '** _ **example'**_

 **Means talking: "** _ **example**_ **"**

 **Means flashback:** _ **example'**_

 _ **BTW THIS IS GOING TO BE HAREM SO WATCH OUT!**_

 _ **I'M ALSO CHANGINGTHE STORY, THIS IS GOING TO BE AFTER THE ONE YEAR TIME SKIP WHEN NATSU BEAT BLUE-NOTE STINGER.**_

 **BACK TO CRIME SORCIERE AND NATSU**

"Can we get moving now?" Natsu said.

"Well we need to help Meredy cause here foot is broken and I can't because mine and UItear's arms are both num from one of those attacks from the Dark Guild. " Jellal said in hesitation.

"Then I'll have to carry her then" Natsu said with a smirk.

Meredy blushed and said, "You don't have to I can walk myslef, I don't want to give you trouble…"

"No problem! Anything for my nakama!" Natsu said still remembering Fairytail ignore and abuse him.

"Uh-uh alri-" Meredy said but before she could say the whole thing she was picked up by Natsu

when Jellal and Ultear were already a few blocks ahead from Natsu and Meredy. Meredy started blushing and it grew deeper then Erza's scarlet hair! Natsu instantly saw it and smirked. It made her blush even more just because of that. She felt his nice six pack and she felt warm when he was holding her because it was Fall and it was nearly winter.

"Um… Natsu what are you gonna do when we get you associated in our guild?" Meredy said still blushing.

"Well I'll probably just do anything you guys say I can do. There's nothing else I can do with my life is there? Natsu declared.

"Uh-um actually…. uh nevermind there isn't." Meredy said sadly.

They continued the rest of the walk in awkward silence. Meredy could feel Natsu's warmth and strange enough kept her blush for the rest of the ride on Natsu's arms.

 **FAIRYTAIL GUILD HALL**

Everyday people got really bored and sad without Natsu. They all regretted ignoring him. They missed that salmon-haired boy who always made fights with Gray and destroyed every single thing in his way. Worst of all Lucy didn't come to the Guild Hall at all. No one has seen her for about 2 even Sting. Makarov is worried because Natsu left. The whole guild has gone gloomy and they always leave early. Romeo however is found crying is heart out in a nearby closet or the guild's infarmary. Wendy was shyer than usual and Gajeel was a lot more had to deal with this all the time. **ERZA ALSO HAD FEELINGS FOR NATSU EVER SINCE SHE MET HIM BUT WAS TOO AFRAID TO TELL HIM.**

 **CRIME SORCIERE AND NATSU**

Natsu and Meredy were fastly approaching the Crime Sorciere Guild Hall. Jellal and Ultear were waiting for them in front of the guild hall. The guild hall was located in a town about 40 miles away from Magnolia and the town was named Vikernom (pronounce: Viker n-o-m)

The guild was quite spooky but the inside was nice. There was a big was a huge gate srrounding it and a gate entrance. The doors were a little bit smaller than cathedral doors and the top was well-rounded. The pathway to the inside of the guild was made of gravel with small rocks in the gravel. However Natsu didn't stumble. The guild's right and left wer pointy at the top and the point was curved like a ram's horns. the middle was well-rounded like an O, and was completely black and unwelcoming. But the inside was really comfortable. When he got in he got his guild mark he put it in his same place that he put his Fairytail one in. He noticed it was a skeleton with a tophat. That's literally all it was.

"So, what do you need help with?" Natsu asked with no emotion.

"Well kinda you see… umm, well Zeref is the emporor of the Alvarez Kingdom and well um.. he's going to attack Fairytail in 3 years." Natsu was surprised.

"All right then, I'll be ready to nock down Zeref!"But don't you go telling anyone I dont want anyone to come looking for me." Natsu said with a smirk.

Jellal nodded.

 **I know it wasn't to long but I have lots of homework so i need time. Anyways please leave a review and I'll see you guys later!**


	4. Author's Note 1

**HELLO GUYS ITS ME MAHIR, SO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK**

 **DEWA1990, GABRIELPENA922, AND SNEAK13579 FOR FAVORITING THIS STROY AND I AM GOING TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THIS!**


	5. Chapter 4 3 Years Later

**Hello everybody! This is the 4th chapter of the Fairytail Fanfiction Neglected. I really want some reviews and if you guys want to know who I shouted outed for favoriting my fanfiction. Anyways please leave reviews! And lets get this story started! BTW Ultear dosn't die in the fanfic because of the time spell.**

 **Means THOUGHTS: 'EXAMPLE'**

 **Means TALKING: "EXAMPLE"**

 **Means FLASHBACK:** _ **EXAMPLE**_

 **3 YEARS LATER**

It has been 3 years since Natsu left FairyTail. The FairyTail guild was a little bit gloomy but they were still fighting most of the time. Sometimes Erza would go in deep thought about Natsu and how much she loved him but the only reason she was being mean to him was because she was so jealous of how strong he was.

"Natsu….." Erza said while eating her StrawBerry CheeseCake.

Erza was in deep thought when someone disturbed her.

When she looked up she saw a white haired girl looking down at her.

"Erza, something wrong?" Mira said with a kind smile.

"Uh,um, uh, no its nothing." Erza said.

"Umm.. is this about Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Uh-Yeah…." Erza said in a frown.

"Don't worry we'll find him soon, don't worry!" Mira exclaimed.

"Oh-um okay…" Erza said sadly.

"Want some Strawberry CheeseCake?" Mira said.

Erza's face automatically lit up in hapiness. "Yay! Thank you!"

Mira was now happy that Erza was happy.

Lucy wasn't actually sad anymore. A few weeks after Natsu's departure she started coming back to the guild and started being happy again. Sting was still her boyfriend. Lucy got as strong as Erza because she trained every year for 3 months before the start of the Grand Magic Games.

When Master Makarov found out that he left he had a weird feeling but he thought that Natsu can take any path he wants because this is his life and he can pick what the wants to do with it.

" **Everyone listen up!" Makarov yelled out. The guild easily payed attention.**

" **We're going to join the Grand Magic Games this year!" Everyone cheered.**

" **Now we are going to pick the team members!" The strongest members tensed up and the weaker ones sighed in defeat.**

" **The first one is, Laxus Dreyar! My grandson!" It was obvious that Laxus would get picked and Laxus gave a sly smirk. 'The rest are Erza, Lucy, Sting, and Gajeel." They were picked every year so it is obvious who would win every year.**

" **We are now going to go to the training camp that we do every year, so yeah we will now go to there in 2 days." Makarov announced.**

 **CRIME SORCIERE**

While Natsu was at Crime Sorciere Meredy had gained feelings for Natsu but she hid them deeply.

While they were in the guild Jellal decided 2 years ago that they would make the guild an official guild. Whenever an outside comes in the guild Natsu puts on a cloak to hide and when he gos on a mission he does the same. It has 172 guild members because it got popular real quick.

"Natsu wake up!" Meredy yelled at the S-Class Wizard.

"Ahhh! Huh, uh what?" Natsu said still sleepy.

"Oh yeah! Umm, you need to get ready for the announcement Jellal's gonna make for who is going to the Grand Magic Games and since it's our first year don't be late!" Meredy said happily.

Natsu blushed. "Alright! I'll get ready right away!" He exclaimed

Natsu got ready while Meredy was waiting outside his room. He already knew he was gonna play in the GMG because Jellal told him the night before. Meredy took a peek and saw Natsu's nice hot 6 pack and turned away. She blushed.

"Ok! I'm finished!" Natsu yelled out of the room

Meredy blushed even more.

"Uh-uh okay!" Meredy said nervously.

"You okay?" Natsu said.

"uh-um yeah…" Meredy said looking down

Meredy and Natsu headed down the dorm rooms of the guild. There were a bunch of people hustling and bunching. It was just like Natsu's old guild, Fairytail. But he didn't care anymore he loved his new guild **Crime Sorciere**.

"Hey what's up Natsu?!" Someone declared from the crowd.

"Oh hey there Shrine!" Natsu exclaimed.

 **Natsu was talking to some of the guildmates before Jellal came to make an announcement.**

" **Hello guild members! Today we are going to decide the guild members that will be competing the Grand Magic Games!" Everyone cheered in happiness considering it was their first time playing in the GMG.**

" **The people who are playing in the GMG this year are, Natsu, Meredy, Tonbou, Zinou, and Mike!"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one it took me frikin hours to make because I kept getting distracted. Anyway I need reviews to see who read and I want to know what you want me to add so, Yeah I hope you guys enjoyed and chill till the next one!**

 **Raze263 thanks for helping me out!**


	6. Chapter 5 Training

**Hello Guys! This chapter is going to be very short because I barely had any time today because first I had to go to SCHOOL then I had 30 minutes at home, then I had to go to my ARABIC classes then I had to come HOME and do HOMEWORK and now I'm typing This. So yeah lets get the story on!**

 **Crime Sorciere**

"Woohoo!" Natsu was training with Shrine, a little bit weaker than Natsu.

"You sure I'm not too strong for you?" Shrine said with a smirk.

"Nope,,,," Natsu smirked. " FIRE DRAGON, ROAR!"

Shrine was blasted off into the distance.

He was trying to use his **CRASH** Magic to block it but it didn't work.

"Nice try….. Shrine!" Natsu yelled over.

"Natsu, you really had to overdo it didn't you? Shrine said.

"Yup!" Natsu said.

"The Grand Magic Games are going to be in 3 months….." Natsu said.

"Which means we have plenty of time to play!"

"Not so fast Natsu." Natsu and Shrine looked over to Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear who were looking at them.

Meredy blushed because Natsu was training in a beach and they were in the water and Natsu took of his shirt showing his nice hot fiery abs.

"Natsu we need to talk to you for a moment." Ultear said.

"Uh-ok!" Natsu laighed.

Natsu, Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy went inside the Mine-Bureau (Mini Office) in the training resort beach camp.

Natsu took a seat and Jellal was sitting while Ultear and Meredy were standing beside him.

"Natsu we need you to come to a meeting with us to Fairytail…" Jellal said.

"Why-why I never want to see them again." Natsu looked down.

"No you can where a cloak and we fed Gajeel a special iron that can't let him smell people's scent. To him it was just a tasty piece of iron. Same thing for Wendy but it only stays for 1 year. And we'll let you ware your cloak so none see's you." Jellal said with no emotion on his face.

"Fi-fi-fine…." Natsu stuttered.

"Ok we will head out tomorrow to the guild and I forgot we also did the smell function for **Sting** too."

Natsu nodded and left the room

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **I know that was very short but I hope you guys enjoy and yeah, bye!**


	7. Chapter 6 The Meeting

**Hello guys its me Mahir! Hopefully this chapter is longer and yeah enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review and follow and favorite!**

Natsu nodded and left the room.

'I really have to go through this." Natsu thought.

" Wait Natsu!" Meredy yelled.

"What?" Natsu said sadly.

"The reason we need you to with us is because we need a flaming dragon human boy and the

Fairy Tail guild to stop Zeref from obtaining Lumen Histoire A.K.A Fairy Heart."

" But your that Fire Dragon Human boy."

"We searched the whole world with a location lacrima for another Fire Dragon Human Boy which is a Fire Dragon Slayer but we didn't find any.

Which means your the only Fire dragon slayer in existence.

So we had to or the whole world will be broken in pieces." Meredy said.

"I-I understand…." Natsu said.

He walked away.

Meredy stood their said looking down.

'I hope I don't see Lucy….' Natsu thought.

"Hey Natsu, C'mon let play!" Shrine yelled over.

Natsu didn't answer and just went back to his cabin.

It's been 2 hours since that meeting and Natsu was laying down at his cabin just staring at the ceiling with no care in the world.

"Natsu!" Jellal yelled barging into the room.

"Yes?" Natsu said getting scared out of his pants.

"Scratch the meeting we just had Fairytail's coming over in 5 minutes get your cloak right now!" Jellal yelled.

"Al-Alright!" Natsu yelled back.

Natsu quickly got his cloak and then went to the meeting room while every other guild mate except for Meredy, Ultear, and Natsu were commanded by Jellal to get in their rooms and not peek.

 **FAIRYTAIL**

The picked members for the Grand Magic Games were walking in the deep scary forest along with Master Makarov, Mira, and Wendy to go to **Crime Sorciere's** cabin for their training.

"I don't get it, why do we have to go to **Crime Sorciere's** training camp?" Gajeel Complained.

"Jellal said it's for a special meeting that's important for the whole world." Erza said.

"Uh-huh, and we're going to ask if they have found any traces of Natsu" Makarov said with a stern face.

Lucy and Erza frowned at his name.

"Yeah…." Lucy sighed.

"What's wrong babe?" Sting said happily.

"Uh-oh uh nothing…" Lucy said.

"KK!" Sting said.

They were near approaching the cabin and getting further away from the dark spooky forest.

"Finally we're hear we were walkin' like frikin 2 hours." Gajeel said annoyingly.

Erza was actually excited because they might have information to find Natsu.

When they came in it was like a Labrynth and it was the biggest cabin they ever saw.

Probably because they were the richest guild in existent because they always defeat Dark Guilds and get the bounty money.

A butler welcomed them in and teleported them with a Teleportation Lacrima.

When they got there they saw Jellal sitting and Ultear and Meredy standing beside him.

But there was a strange man with a cloak hiding his face.

"Welcome, FairyTail" Jellal announced.

"Hello Jellal" Erza said.

"Let's get you guys settled down. You guys can sit on the chairs in front of you."

But Laxus was replaced with Gray because Laxus was very sick and will be for 5 months.

"Ok, but first of all who is that behind you?" Gray asked.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Hey everybody hope this was long enough and sorry for not uploading yesterday. Please review and yeah! Keep in mind I want this to be a small harem.**


	8. Author's Note 2

**Hello guys I'm just making a quick note that I will be making a one-shot for Valentine's Day. So give me the pairing and I'll write away!**


	9. Chapter 7 His Name is N

**^_^ Hi everybody! I promise I'm going to make this chapter as long as possible! By the way I need a pairing for Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel for my one shot Valentine's day once I get the pairings.**

 **Means thoughts:** 'example'

 **Means talking:** "example"

 **Dragon Monster or Zeref talking: "example"**

 **Dragon Monster or Zeref thinking:** **'example'**

"His name is N" Jellal said.

"And why exactly is he here?" Gray asked in annoyance.

"We're getting to that" Jellal said annoyed.

"Must you be so rude?" Natsu learned to keep his stupidity away from outsiders and think like a gentlemen.

Gray gave a slight growl.

"Gray you lost your shirt again!" Lucy yelled. Grya still didn't stop his stripping habit.

When Natsu umm wait, "N" heard Lucy speak he frowned but no one saw him.

"Okay, stop playing around we have important buissness to attend to!" Makarov said in a stern voice.

"Okay, first we are going to start with Zeref" Jellal said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay where shall we start?" N said.

"Okay first of all we need your help beating Zeref. He is going to attack Fiore 2 weeks after the Grand Magic Games." Jellal said. " He is the Emperor of the Alvarez Kingdom. He his name the Spriggan Emperor."

"What exactly does Spriggan mean again?" Gajeel questioned.

"Spriggan means Filthy Little Fairy" N said in annoyance.

But Erza was shocked.

"Why does Zeref own a whole country?"

"May I interrupt, Zeref was making that country 400 years ago so it makes sense." Makarov said.

"Anyway, the he has a team protecting him. They are stronger than any Wizard Saint and God Serena, one of Fiore's top Wizard Saints had joined the Spriggan 12, Zeref's team and is now the strongest wizard in the World in all of Fiore, and Alavarez except for Zeref he is stronger than God Serena." Jellal said. He took a deep breath cause he just talked a whole bunch.

"Wait why is Zeref attacking anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Makarov should I tell them? Gajeel already knows since he works as an agent for you."  
Makarov nodded.

"I already know of it so can I tell them?" Gajeel asked Jellal.

Meredy and Ultear already left.

"I think I should tell them." N said.

Gajeel growled and nodded.

"So, there is a secret that FairyTail holds and only the previous and current guild masters know it besides that guy that took over for Makarov when you guys were stuck in Tenrou and the most trusted members of Fairytail like Gajeel." N said.

"How do you know all this?" Erza questioned.

"Jellal filled me in on the details, I like your friend Natsu he seems cool, but where is he?" N said.

"Umm… he left." Erza said.

A tear fell from her cheek.

No one noticed besides Natsu.

He was astonished.

A tear fell from his eyes too but no one knew because of his cloak.

"UH-ok.." N said. "Anyway the secret is **Lumen Histoire** **A.K.A Fairy Heart** it contains unlimited magical power. It could fire the Etherion Cannon 20 times in 5 seconds. It can also throw Gajeel and Wendy into dragon force by them just eating it. That is why he wants it, so he can use it to destroy Acnologia and all of humanity." N said.

"I see… but why does "N" have to help us?"

"It's because the archive says the only way to destroy Zeref is to have the FairyTail guild and one certain magic user to do stop him. And that certain magic user is the only one who can use this certain type of magic." Jellal started.

"Ok, what type of Magic does he use?" Gray questioned curious.

"He doesn't say.." Jellal said. "Ok, we will discuss more one week before the attack."

"Wait before we leave, do you have any information on where Natsu is?" Erza asked worried.

Lucy left the room and left the cabin.

"Lucy, wait!" Mira called out.

"What happened?" N asked he was trying to pretend he didn't know what was going on.

"UH- its personal…"

"Well getting back to the question we didn't really find Natsu we didn't find any trace of him either." Jellal said. "We're sorry."

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

I was in my house I asked the butler for a teleportation lacrima and I teleported to my house.

I was really sad something about him just leaving me makes my heart broken.

I hate him but I love him at the same time!

"*Sniff* *Sniff*" Lucy was crying herself to sleep.

Mira came in with a teleport crystal and saw Lucy sleeping.

She walked over to her and smiled.

'Why'd you run away like that?' Mira thought in a confused face.

Just then she knew why.

She was thinking over why she's sad when she hears his name.

It's because she likes Natsu.

 **LUCY** likes Natsu.

Mira also did like Natsu a little bit but she forgets about it most of the time.

Mira just then became mad at Sting with the dumbfounded realization that he never comforts her considering he is her boyfriend.

Mira then decided to go back.

 **BACK TO CRIME SORCIERE**

Mira came back and everyone looked back at her.

MIra was mad that Sting didn't take care of Lucy, considering he was her boyfriend.

Mira gained magic to freeze time over the 3 years that Natsu left.

But she could only do it once every week.

She froze everyone except for her and Sting/

"What the fuck did you do?" Sting yelled.

"I froze time." Mira said acting cool.

"Wh-why!?" Sting yelled.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Hi everybody! hope you enjoyed please review and follow!**


	10. Chapter 8 Sting, what the hell?

**Hello Everybody to a new chapter of Neglected! This chapter is going to be extra long especially since it's a Saturday! Hope you enjoy and leave a follow and favorite!**

 **Sorry if I added Mira in the Harem all of a sudden but it will work out.**

 **BTW if you aren't caught up on the latest FairyTail Manga and Anime than please catch up before you read!**

"Wh-Why?!" Sting yelled.

"Because I'm mad at…." Mira said in an intimidating voice.

"M-Mad at who?!" Sting said in a fearful voice.

"You…." Mira said in an angry way.

"WHY?!" Sting yelled.

"Because you don't take care of Lucy!" Mira yelled.

"Pfff why should I?" Sting said in a more confident voice trying to intimidate Mira.

" **BECAUSE SHES YOUR GODDAMN GIRLFRIEND!"** That scared Sting a little bit.

Sting gained back his cool. "Well the only reason I am her girlfriend was to throw Natsu off and I knew that he liked her." Sting said trying to act cool.

"But wh-why?! Why do you hate him?!" Mira said in a scared voice.

"Because he thinks he's all that beating the twin dragons all by himself." Sting replied.

"..." Mira had no answer

"Just because he saved the world a billion times doesn't mean he's better than me."

"He never thought he was the coolest, the only reason he wants to win is to protect his family! But we drove him away because you made rumors about him just to get him out of Fairy Tail!" Mira was so mad that she would attack him right now.

"Listen young lady if word gets out of this, I will have no choice but to do the same to you that I did to Natsu!" He said in a scary voice.

"..." Mira had no words and had to unfreeze time cause she ran out of magic.

"Mira, what happened to Lucy? We had to stop cause we had to wait for you." Makarov asked.

"When I go to her she was asleep in her house…" Mira said in a sad voice.

"Oh-ok" Makarov said.

Natsu just didn't know why Lucy hated hm.

"Ok lets start from where we were" Jellal started." We couldn't find him in all the 3 years that he's been gone even though we can track anything in existence. He might be uh you know what…."

"NO! THAT CAN"T BE!" Erza yelled.

She started crying.

"HOW COULD HE BE DEAD!? HE WOULD NEVER COMMIT SUICIDE, HE CAN WIN AGAINST ANYONE! HE ISN'T DEAD!"

Everyone was surprised on how much feelings she had for Natsu espesially Natsu or should I say "N".

"Now we don't know that do we?" N said trying to hold back his emotion.

"Th-Thank you...:" Erza said calming down.

Natsu felt like he was having Deja Vu.

"Well looks like we should be going now." Makarov said to get rid of the akwardness.

"Ok see ya in the Grand Magic Games!" N yelled to them.

They were all dumbfounded.

"Wait, you're in a guild? Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, I'm in **Crime Sorciere**." N said laughing.

Everyone's eyes opened and became wide-eyed.

"How come you haven't told us?" Sting said.

"Because" N said.

"Really?" Gajeel replied.

N nodded.

Fairytail left the cabin and went to their guild.

"They still haven't found Natsu yet have they?" Erza said in a very sad voice

"Yeah…" Mira said.

"Um.. Gajeel I want you to see me after we get back in my office."  
"uh-huh" Gajeel said in annoyance.

Soon after that they got back to Magnolia

They checked into Lucy's house and she was still asleep.

'I hope Lucy's alright' Erza thought.

They finally got back to the guild.

Gajeel went into Makarov's office with Master Makarov.

"Gajeel, I have something really important to talk to you about." Said the Old Geezer.

"Uh-huh, what is it?" The Iron Man said.

"I want you to keep an eye on "N". I have a feeling he's going to do something….."

Gajeel nodded and walked out of the room.

 **GUYS, I WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE A CHAPTER FOR A WEEK BECAUSE I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK, .**


	11. Chapter 9 Kasai

**RIGHT AFTER FAIRYTAIL LEFT THE CABIN.**

Natsu took of his hood from his cloak and took a deep breathe. 'Erza' Natsu thought

...

"Ahhh!" Erza screamed as she heard Natsu's voice saying her name. "W-Was that Natsu?!" Erza freaked out when she woke up in her dorm room at exactly 3:45 A.M. She went back to her sleep and fell back in deep and sweet dreams.

…

Natsu didn't know that Erza loved him that much. He always thought she was always annoying and mean to him. But now he knew what Erza really felt. All of those thoughts ran away from his mind when a little girl came running in the room. Her name was Kasai. She was 4 Years Old, and surprisingly she was **Natsu's Daughter his Adopted Daughter….**

He forgot all about that little girl since they started the meeting since. He always had a fondness for his adopted daughter. Memories of Kasai went through his mind of how they came to meet each other that day. He had met her when she was a one-year old. It happened 3 Years Ago.

 _FLASHBACK START_

 _(FIRST FLASHBACK)_

 _I was on a normal S-Class job that day when I came across a woman and a male. They were getting outnumbered by creatures known as Phantom Snakes. They were large snakes that could outmatch almost any type of speed. When they were trying to protect their daughter. They were also very injured. Cuts with blood all over them, trying to defend themselves with their shared_ _ **Iron Make: Magic.**_

 _Before I got there to save them, I heard various_ _ **Iron Make: Magic**_ _attacks like:_

 _ **Iron Make: Club**_

 _ **Iron Make: Spike Floor**_

 _ **Iron Make: Closing Walls**_

 _ **AND ETC.**_

 _Once I got there I gave a strong,_

" _ **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**_

 _I tried to make that attack really fast so the Phantom Snakes won't dodge the very strong attack. Surprisingly it took all of them down. The two parents saw him and said Thank You while falling to the cold hard dirt ground. I saw a cabin and thought they lived in there and I brought them there. A few hours later they woke up. They gave all praises to me and tried to pay me back. But I told them the only thing they need to do is to see them alive well and happy. I took care of them for the next 4 days. I fed them I tended to their wounds and a lot of other stuff too. Sooner or later in the 5th day, in the morning, they died. It was a tragic day especially for Kasai. She was a 1 year-old after all._

 _Soon after that, I made a grave for her parents and I brought her to the guild. I took care of her because she trusted me the most. Every year Kasai and I would go that very island to sulk on her parents death, that very island named Phantom Island._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Oh, hi there Kasai. How're you doing? Why up this early?" Natsu asked in a very childish voice.

"Oh I was just wanted to see you!" She said in a very sweet and innocent voice. "Umm-uh okay…" Natsu said.

"Anything wrong daddy?" She said once again in an innocent voice.

"Uh no nothing!" Natsu said. 'I shouldn't let her know about me once being in Fairy Tail. She might get interested and want to go there.'

"Oh, okay!" She said. "I'm going to go get breakfast!" She ran to the kitchen of the cabin. Natsu didn't know but Jellal was watching him.

"Something's wrong Natsu. What is it?" Jellal said in a stern voice.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Natsu said in a worried voice.

"I know there's something wrong. Spill it." Jellal looked at him in a hardcore face.

"It's just…. I feel nervous being around them and feels like Deja Vu." Natsu said letting his feelings out. "And…. I'm worried about… Lucy…"

Jellal nodded and said everything's going to be okay. He walked to the kitchen and saw Meredy. She noticed him looking at her and blushed. "Um-Hi N-Natsu-san…."

"Please don't call me San just call me Natsu." Natsu had his signature smirk on his face.

This made her blush even more.

She nodded and looked away while eating her breakfast. 'I feel so… nervous around him' She thought deeply in her mind. Natsu looked at Kasai. She had white hair and wore a beautifully adorable face. She is really fast. Natsu thinks that she would learn speed magic. But who knows.

…

*Yawns* Lucy woke up surprised she was in her room and house. She was only asleep for an hour or two. She felt really sad since they talked about Natsu. She got over it after 30 minutes of thinking. She retook her shower and took off to the guild hall. She saw the awe-fully beautiful sites of Magnolia and of course-

"Be careful lil lady ya might fall!" One of the boardman said.

"I don't think so!" She yelled over.

As she was walking through Magnolia she saw beautiful sites such as the Cardea Cathedral. Each building with its own uniqueness that shines throughout the wonderful and most gracious city of Fiore.

When she finally got their she saw Erza with the GMG members looking at a map of the Alvarez Kingdom. She walked over and started talking to them.

"Ah, hi there Lucy!" Erza said in a rather happy voice. "We're making plans for the attack on Alvarez. Since your a good planner you and I will make a good plan."

"Kay." Lucy said. "Oh, Hi Sting, remember our date tonight at 6:00!." Lucy said as she planned with Erza. Sting just gave a cold-hearted nod. Meanwhile, Mira was cautiously watching them. She used her time-space magic and giggled. She went up to Sting and took of his pants.

She went back to her spot and unstopped time. She laughed as her friends laughed at him while his pants were off. 'I knew this was you Mira!' Sting thought in a mad voice. Right after Mira had done that, she went to Master Makarov's Office. *Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." The old man said as he was curious to see what the old lass, Mira would say.

"Master…" Mira said in a small frown.

"Yes?" Makarov said in a semi-weird voice.

"Umm- I need to talk to you…. and it's about Sting….." Mira said in a cold sad voice that sounded like it was betrayed.

"Hmm… let's set an appointment tomorrow at 3:00 P.M., I think I should have time then." Makarov gave a goofy old grin, trying to get away from the weird conversation.

"Yes Master….." Mira said. She walked away from the office. Master Makarov looked at her very sternly when she left. 'I wonder….' He thought. He quickly snapped out of it after some drinking.'I can't believe Sting would ever do this…' Mira thought.

...

 **2 Days After that**

"*Yawns* *Yawns* Good Morning Kasai!" Natsu yelled over to his adopted white-haired daughter.

"Ahh! Good morning daddy! I'm feeling kinda hungry since I've been up for 2 hours. So, can I get breakfast?" Kasai said while making puppy-dog eyes at her daddy.

"Sure thing!" Natsu said with his signature grin. He was sipping that coffee like a badass."What do you wanna eat?" Kasai thought for a second. Her face lit up in realization of what she wanted to eat.

"Ooo! Can I get some scrambled eggs with some tea?" She asked. "Pleeeaaassseee!"

"Yeah!" He agreed. Next thing you know he was scrambling the eggs with his **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic.** Surprisingly, Natsu has been getting better at cooking with his magic so it was better than Meredy's or Ultear's cooking. They were up earlier that anyone else too.

It was literally 5:00 in the morning. "Hey, Kasai, I have a surprise for you!" Natsu said.

"Yay!" She yelled in excitement. "What are you going to show me?" She asked, her face as adorable as ever. "Look what I got!" He showed them in front of her face. "Tickets! For you and me! We're going to go to a festival! And guess what?!" He asked. "What is it!?" She replied.

"We're getting front row tickets to the play in the festival!" He replied. "What kind of play is it?" She asked in a calm and quiet voice. "Well it's about a guy who dies and turns back to life 7 Years Later. Once he becomes alive, he has to adapt to all the new styles for fashion and once he see's his loved on-" He was cut off by Kasai. "NO!" She yelled in a cute and mad face."I don't want spoilers!" She proceeded with a nice adorable smile that was so calm." Ok, ok." He said. "We're leaving at six in the evening!" Natsu walked off to put his regular clothes on. "Got it!"

 **Normal buisness at Fairy Tail**

"Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, come here." Erza asked in her normal stern voice. The dragon-slaying duo and the two-almost love birds walked over to her. "What is it?" Gray asked.

"Oh my gosh! Gray-sama's shirt is off!" Juvia was covering Wendy's eyes. Juvia's eyes had hearts in the pupils and she was shaking like she just danced for 7 Years. Gray quickly looked for his shirt. "uh! When will i quit this habit of stripping!" Gray yelled. Over the 3 Years, Gray had matured quite a bit and became a little bit like Erza. He also decreased his stripping habit but done it time to time. "uh-um. Today we will be going to a festival! At 6:00 P.M. It is a reward for our efforts on our missions!" Erza said in pride.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Hi everyone. I know it would only be one week but….. the testing took longer that I thought. Well at least I have this up and running for you guys! Let's hope next time, I will make it earlier. And also for 6 days I had no internet because I moved. Chill till the next one, and see ya later!**


End file.
